Pipo Monkey
- Minion= - Attack= - Invasion= }} |voice = N/A |franchise = Ape Escape |games = Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale |firstgame = Ape Escape}} The Pipo Monkeys are apes from the Ape Escape franchise. They appear as non-playable characters in Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale. Biography The pipo monkeys are Specter's dim witted henchmen. Normal monkeys are given the advanced pipo helmets, at which point they are loyal to Specter. They travel the world (and at one point, through time) causing trouble, making the world easier for Specter to take control of. Connection With All-Stars A Red Pipo monkey appears as a summon for Spike in battle using his Monkey Radar move (Down + Circle). When used on the ground, the monkey will dash forward if uncharged, or throw a banana peel that butt-drops the opponent if mid-charged. In the air, the monkey will do an uppercut in an U arc if uncharged, and throw three banana peels if mid charged (however, those peels do not butt-drop the opponent and do less damage). Fully charging the move summons the Pipotron G. The same monkey also appears in Spike's first Intro Cheeky Monkey, where Spike looks to his right, and then the Pipo Monkey lands on his head, he gets suprised, but then gets ready to fight. It appears as well during his losing Outro Yes, where Spike looks down in a sad manner and the monkey runs around him, and his winning Outro That Will Teach You, where Spike stands triumphant with net in hand as a Pipo Monkey suddenly appears and runs off-screen as Spike jumps after him. Yellow Pipo monkeys appear in the Time Station stage with each of the summoned creatures from multiple franchises: One is seen riding on a Harpy, one was being chased by a Lurker Shark, one was seen being attacked by a Ciokina, one was riding a missile from a Vermin truck, and one was riding a Warhawk Ship. A few of the Pipo Monkeys were seen running around the time station, and two of them were seen on the time machine after it malfunctioned. The Pipo Monkeys also appear on the Invasion stage, where lots of them were running off screen. There was one that was caged in the middle of the stage, it cannot be freed, but gives some AP if the cage is attacked. During the game's opening cinematic, Spike is seen chasing a Pipo Monkey, but then PaRappa attacks Spike and he concentrates on the battle with PaRappa, and leaves the monkey behind. A Pipo Monkey also appears as a minion, which can be unlocked by reaching Rank 8 with Spike. A Pipo Monkey also appears during Spike's Level 3 Super, Super Laser Cannon, it can be seen floating in space near the satellite. Gallery F281b50b30433b5abe40d0302695c383.jpg Red.PNG File:Btm_monkey.png capture-20130329-234949.png capture-20130329-235123.png Trivia * Pipo Monkey is one of the two NPCs that appear in 2 stages, the other being Lurker Shark. **It is also the Non-Playable Character with the most appearances in the whole game. *During the game's intro the light on his head glows *The Pipo Monkey's limbs and proportions are modeled to look like how they did in Ape Escape 3, wherein their arms and legs aren't quite as long and thin. Category:Characters Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:Ape Escape Category:PSASBR Category:Enemies Category:Moveset Characters Category:Background Characters Category:Minions Category:Characters from platformers Category:Playstation 1 Series Category:Playstation 1 Characters Category:Icon Characters Category:SCE Japan Studio